1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a control system and in particular to a control system for compensating for image shake of an image capture device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For conventional image capture devices, such as cameras, image blur usually occurs due to camera movement when breathing or pushing a shutter button. To suppress man-made vibrations, optical and electronic image shake suppressing technologies have been developed. In optical image shake suppressing technology, floating lenses may be applied in an optical system for shake compensation. In electronic image shake suppressing technology, processors or chips are provided to correct image blur due to camera vibrations when capturing images.
Conventional optical image shake suppressing modules usually include a detector, a corrector, and a driver. The detector detects vibration and transmits corresponding signals to the corrector, and the corrector calculates amplitude of the vibration. According to amplitude of the vibration, the driver actuates the floating lenses to compensate for the vibration. Additionally, another image shake suppressing technology may utilize a movable CCD to compensate for image blur.
Conventional image shake suppressing functions of a camera can be operated between a mode 1 or a mode 2. When the camera is in mode 1, the image shake suppressing function is enabled by pushing a switch button. To disable the image shake suppressing function, the user has to push the button again. When the image shake suppressing function is enabled for a long period of time, considerable power is consumed, thus adversely reducing power usage.